You Can't Avoid the Heart
by housefangirl25
Summary: House had what he thought was a great life he was happy with Stacy until the girl he really cared about Lisa Cuddy told him she wanted his baby. Will House be there for Cuddy? Or will Stacy try to stop it?
1. Realization

the night before his birthday there was a suprise awaiting house downstairs in the clinic.  
house was about to leave when he saw dr. cuddy sitting all alone in the clinic waiting room. house of course went to see what was going on with her mostly so he could laugh at her for his own enjoyment. house walked into the clinic then cuddy looked up and saw her best doctor limping toward her. " so what has brought you here?"..house said to cuddy. "nothing...please leave me alone..." cuddy told him.

"why are you sitting here? crying your eyes out?" house had asked

"i screwed up badly. i tried so hard but its to hard." cuddy said

"ok cuddy what are you talking about? what happend? and are you ok?"

"house i was close to having a baby but i failed agian."  
"cuddy its not your fault...you would be a ok mother."

"huh right then why cant i even get pregnant? help me house please?"

cuddy and house just sit there in silence for a good 15 long minutes. house just kept looking at cuddy think about all that has happend with them. cuddy asked "house are you alright?" because he just sat there in total silence. "yeah im fine."

"i am trying to understand why wilson doesnt love me anymore." house said to break the silence.

"huh really... house are you..?" cuddy started

"am i what.? hungry yes.?" house replied.

"no. house are you inlove with stacy? cuddy quickly asked

"well ya i guess some people would call it me obviously."

"house i think i want to try to have a baby with....." stacy just walked in to pick up house. cuddy didnt get to finish what she was telling house. house thought about it all night. he needed to know who she wanted the baby with. was it him or someone else? house tried to call her the next morning but no answer. cuddy was sitting in her office when house called the 10th time. she answered it and house was yelling at her for not answering her damn phones.

"what the hell you dont take my calls anymore?"-house "house sorry i just turned my cell back on. i was going to call you back when i saw all the missed calls"-cuddy

"are you ok? i still want to know who want that baby with?"-house

"oh its not important ok just forget about it."-cuddy

"i cant forget about it. you know me i cant just drop it."-house

"why cant you just leave it alone"-cuddy

"im coming to the hospital right now."-house

"house its your day off."-cuddy

"we need to talk im coming in now i will see you in a few minutes ok dont go anywhere."-house

house grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and took off to the hospital. when he got there cuddy was sitting in her office.  
house went into her office and she jumped a little then smiled at him.

"was it me?"-house

"was what you?"-cuddy

"do you want us to have a baby?"-house

"what? what are you talking about? you have a girlfriend remember."-cuddy

"yes but you know i would leave stacy for you given our history."-house

"you would?"-cuddy

"yes i would and you know it. so dont even pretend like you dont know how much i care about you."-house

cuddy got up from her desk and went over to house she wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her she pulled away.  
she was just looking him in the eyes and smiled for a second. meanwhile stacy was looking house but she couldnt find him. stacy was heding down to the clinc to see if cuddy had him working down there.

"cuddy do you want to have my baby?'-house

"do you want me to have your baby?"-cuddy

"i dont know? honestly i would help you get pregnant and not just because i want to sleep with you."-house

cuddy just smiled. house put his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. stacy had arrived in the clinic she had asked one of the nurses if she had seen him then the nurse told her in cuddy's office. house had kissed cuddy and she put her arms around his neck. house pulled her closer to him and couldnt stop kissing her. stacy was walking towards cuddy's office and then she saw house pull away from cuddy and he loosened his grip on her waist. stacy just left she didnt continue work she just grabed her things and went back home to wait for house to come home so they could talk. house didnt get home until 11:30 pm so he was suprissed that stacy was still awake when he opened the door. he walked in and put his bag on the floor and shut the door behind him. then went over the where stacy was sitting.

"hey stacy... i saw you earlier i think we need to talk."-house

"you did? greg i get it you dont love me anymore."- stacy

"stacy thats not it at all. its just that cuddy is going through something right now and she asked for my help"-house

"she asked you to kiss her?"-stacy

"no she asked me to sleep with her"-house

"why cant you be serious for once greg?"-stacy

"i am being totally serious. she asked me to sleep with her."-house

"what why would lisa do that?"-stacy

"she wants to have a baby with my smarts."-house

"greg i dont want you do this."-stacy

"its my choice stacy."-house

"so your going to throw our life away to help cuddy have a baby."-stacy

"stacy why the hell do you care?"-house

"maybe because this is my life too and maybe i want us to have a family!"-stacy

"i have to help her"-house

"fine do whatever the hell you want greg but im gone we're done."-stacy

"see you're the one throwing the relationship away stacy. cuddy and i have been threw a lot just like you and me. the only difference is that shes fighting for me."-house

"greg you think i dont want you? thats a bunch of crap and you know it."-stacy

"is it because some people are saying different."-house

"what the hell are you even talking about?"-stacy

"i heard my bestest buddy jimmy that you and dr. morgan had a thing last month."-house

"we had dinner greg geez."-stacy

"thats not what he said."-house

"so what you're going to beleive morgan now?"-stacy

"i dont want to."-house

"then dont beleive me and dont have a baby with someone you dont love."-stacy

"i do love her."-house

stacy just stood there in shock she didnt know what to say. how could he be acting this way? she loved him and now hes telling her that hes decided to have a baby with someone else. stacy knew that once house set his mind on something there was no stopping him. house went to the bedroom and grabbed a bag and put some of his clothes in it. stacy just stayed there in the living room. house came back out holding his bag he just looked at stacy.

"so our relationship is over just like that?"-stacy

"you know what stacy? i do care about you but before you and me i had lisa. you cant change that and i know you want too but you just cant i'm sorry stacy."_house

"yeah so am i. greg i knew you and cuddy always had a thing for eachother i just thought when you and me got more serious that would all stop but i guess i was wrong."-stacy

"stacy dont do this. i wish i loved you as much as i did when we first met. as much as you love me but i dont think i can anymore. but you must know i wish i did."-house

"fine greg do whatever you want i know i cant stop you. you've already made your descion."-stacy


	2. Everything Happens For A Reason

after house left he wasn't sure where he should go he didn't know what he was thinking. he just let one of the most important things in his life go and now he was just trying to escape and move on he drove around for a while before deciding on what to do. he decided to go to cuddy's place but instead of doing that he ended up at wilson's door knocking at almost midnight. wilson wasn't sleeping he was watching tv and he knew that house was at the door because who else would be at his house at midnight. wilson opened the door and let house in and they went and sat in the livingroom wilson waiting for house to tell him why he was there in the first place.

"me and stacy broke up"-house

"you guys broke up? why?"-wilson

"she saw me kiss cuddy and after i told stacy how i felt about cuddy thats when we broke up"-house

"wow you kissed cuddy i would be happy for you but i mean is stacy okay?"-wilson

"i don't know wilson she was so mad i mean she wanted a family and i just....."-house

"you didn't want a family"-wilson

"not with stacy."-house

"wait what?"-wilson

"cuddy asked me to father her child. and i saw the perfect chance to be with her"-house

"so that's why you and stacy broke up because cuddy asked you to be with her? and you said yes?"-wilson

"yes i said yes i just felt like this was my chance she was in the clinic crying and i saw her we talked then i felt something i hadn't felt in a while so i just went for it you know"-house

"i hope you know what you're doing house."-wilson

"i think i do wilson i just really think i needed to do this for my shot with cuddy i mean we have such a history together i can't just let that all go. i love her and i know that she loves me back its just i didn't want to be the guy who got her pregnant i want to be there for her during this"-house

"wow are you sure you're not high? or drunk?"-wilson

"funny... yeah i'm sure about this almost 90% sure cuddy will like this idea"-house

"ok well as long as the 10% is that cuddy will kill you when she hears this"-wilson

"well i just needed to talk to someone before i went over there"-house

"wait you're going to cuddy's place now? house is that a smart move?"-wilson

"i think it is. you never know until you do it right so i am going to go find out what i could have with cuddy"-house

"ok just be careful ok. see you later house"-wilson

"bye wilson"-house

house left wilson's place and got on his bike and went straight to cuddy's house. house thought about what to say when he saw cuddy and he was thinking she was awake but what if she was already sleeping he started to feel really stupid about the whole thing until he got there and the light in the living room was on he felt a smile start to form on his face. he got off of his bike and walked over to her house and he knocked on the door the whole time wondering why he was there and what he was going to say. cuddy opened the door and when she saw house there she froze she didn't really know what to think about him being there and she moved aside and let him come in. house and cuddy were standing in the living room just looking at eachother not saying anything until cuddy broke the silence.

"house what are you doing here?"-cuddy

"i broke up with stacy"-house

"what? why would you do that?"-cuddy

"did anything i tell you mean anything? lisa i care about you and i want to be with you and i'm positive about this i won't leave you this time"-house

"greg i can't be the reason you and stacy broke up"-cuddy

"hey lisa you're not the reason ok. it would of happened anyway because i don't love her the way i love you. i can't see myself having a family with her"-house

"but you can see having a family with me?"-cuddy

"yes and you know its the truth you know me more than most people you even know me better than my own parents. and you know i mean it when i say i want to be with you and start a family with you. its all true."-house

"greg i do know you better than most people but i still have a hard time believing you when you say this"-cuddy

"i know and i don't blame you for that i wouldn't want to trust me either but i am asking for a chance here lisa. a chance to be happy with you"-house

"you know that i want nothing more than to be happy with you but i just feel responsible for you and stacy breaking up"-cuddy

"so you rather me be with someone who doesn't make me happy? lisa i am admiting my feelings for you and you are turning me down because you're scared. you're scared of what will happen with us you know that we will be great together but you are scared that it might end"-house

"can you blame me for thinking that? we had a great thing before and it ended. you and stacy had a great thing and that ended too."-cuddy

"i wasn't think straight back then but i am now and i know i want you"-house

"are you 100% sure? because greg if we do this and we have a baby i want you to be sure about your choice"-cuddy

"yes i'm sure i want this. wilson thinks its a good idea too"-house

"you told wilson about this?"-cuddy

"of course i did i needed some advice about things"-house

"ok whatever greg well its getting late"-cuddy

"yeah it is i got to go to the hospital"-house

"what? why?"-cuddy

"well stacy and i broke up i wasn't about to stay there with her. that would be weird so i'm just going to go catch up on some work"-house

"why don't you just stay here?"-cuddy

"no i want to do this right. i know usually i would stay and try to get you to sleep with me but i think i will just go to my office catch up on things i will never do"-house

"fine i will see you at work."-cuddy

"hey so does this mean you and i are giving 'us' a chance?"-house

"yes we are going to take the chance. goodnight greg i will see you tomorrow"-cuddy

"goodnight lisa. see you tomorrow"-house house left cuddy to her thoughts about what had just happened. cuddy didn't really know what to think she was caught by suprise when house told her these things but she was happy about it all at the same time.  
house got to the hospital and he went to his office he didn't do anything but sit there and look at the piles of paper on his desk he went through a few pages but then he started to think about what he just said to cuddy and how people would react to this. cuddy thought of the same things she didn't want to get fired for dating house but she didn't want to say no to house. but this relationship was going to happen and everything happens for a reason. 


End file.
